Thank you, Evita!
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: Um, Angel dies but doesn't, and then life after that. Canon couples plus an OC for Mark. And the bohos have kids! Kids are fun to write!
1. Life and Death and Life, again

**Okay, I accepted a challenge to write Angel's death but not let her die. Here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the plot.**

"It won't be long now Mr. Collins," the nurse said, laying her hand on the depressed man's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Collins was sitting next to his lover's deathbed. He hated seeing her in any pain and just wanted this to be over soon. Angel's eyes were sunken, her lips, which were once a beautiful shade of pink, were ashy and gray. She had been throwing up blood and shaking from a horrible cold that changed to a blazing heat in four seconds.

"Angel, I love you. Please don't let yourself suffer anymore. I can't take it," he sobbed into the starchy sheets. He felt a squeeze from Angel's hand and then it went limp. He broke down.

(Angel's point of view)

I sighed. The pain was gone. I hate leaving Collins like that but it was too much to handle. I was heading into a white light. It was so warm it was hard to walk away from. Then an Akita blocked my way. It started barking like mad and it wouldn't let me pass.

"Move, dumb animal!" I usually have more patience for animals but this little rat was getting on my nerves! "Move!" I resisted the urge to kick it. I had a great idea. I jumped over it, and continued walking. I wasn't more than five feet away when the thing bit my leg and wouldn't let go!

"Fuck! Let go you little rat!" I screamed at it, but it only bit down harder. "I'll go back. Is that what you want?"

It finally let go. It just barked and wagged its fat little tail.

"Fine, I'll go! I miss Meems and Collins anyway."

I got up and walked back as that damn dog just barked again. There was a blinding light and I woke up.

I was still in the hospital room. The heart monitor was silent so it must have been unplugged. I looked up and all of the machines were off. They must have been letting him say goodbye. Collins was still holding my hand and was sobbing into my bed.

I squeezed his hand and he looked up. I smiled.

"Angel?" he asked. I nodded and he hugged me so tight, I thought I would suffocate. He sobbed into my shoulder. "Angel, I can't believe your still here! I thought I lost you forever!"

I pulled away just far enough to kiss him.

"I could never leave you. Besides, I hate who greeted me in heaven!"

"Who was it?" he mumbled into my shoulder.

"Evita," I sneered.

"The character?"

"No, the dog that I killed. It bit me too," I pouted. He pulled back and looked right into my eyes. I felt some tears well up. He pulled me into a kiss. It had more passion than I ever remember any of our kisses had. I returned it with even more emotion. Even if it was only a few minutes I had been dead, I missed him! Oh man! Dying for real is really going to suck!

He broke the kiss. Good thing, too! I felt a little light headed!

"Angel, I love you, but if you ever scare me like that again, _I'm _going to kill you," he chuckled. I pulled him into another kiss, that I ruined by smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You almost died, Mommy?" the five year-old stared at Angel. The other four children were, too, in awe.

It was 1998. They were in the Life. Angel and Collins, who were happily married, were sitting in a booth with their son and the other boho children and the rest of their friends. No one was really paying attention because they heard the story way too many times. Mimi and Roger were entertaining their eighteen month-old and Maureen and Joann were in the middle of an adoption process. Mark was filming it all as his pregnant wife, Carmen, was sitting with Angel and Collins, but watching her husband proudly.

"That's right, Tony. I did, but a little dog stopped me."

"A dog?" Mimi and Roger's daughter, Ali, asked. Angel and Collins daughter, Maddie, who was eight, responded instead.

"Yeah, Ali, It was Benny's dog that Mom killed in 1989. It was named Evita and Mom drummed until it jumped."

Angel flushed a little. That wasn't her proudest moment, but it did help her help Mark and Roger. And, in a way, helped her meet Collins, because if she hadn't made the 1000 dollars that night, she wouldn't have gone to Mimi's and then stop to drum on her way home. And then she never would have found Collins in that alley. And then who knows where they'd be.

"Angel, baby, are you alright?" Collins interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see him staring at her. She gave him a tender kiss which got the children to "ewwww" in response.

"Um, hate to interrupt the corrupting of our children's youth, but Izzie's getting antsy. Come on, Ali. Pick up the pace, Kurt!" he said as his two children slid out of the booth. They chorused a goodbye and left.

"Ellie! Please come here! We're getting ready to leave," Mark called to his six year-old daughter. He helped Carmen up and grasped Ellie's hand as the said their goodbyes. Angel got up and went over to Maureen and Joann, who were arguing over names for their new child.

"And I'm saying 'Elsie' is a perfectly good name for a girl!" Maureen retorted.

"Guys, I have to ask you a huge favor," she tried to end the heated argument with an interruption. "Can you take Maddie and Tony tonight? Collins and I haven't had a night for just the two of us in a long time," she hinted.

Realization crossed over Joann's face. "Of course, we could use the practice anyway. Come on, Honey, we'll continue this another night. Can you go get the kids ready?"

"Sure, Pookie," Maureen said getting up. "Come on Maddie and Tony! You're staying with us so your parents can have some sex!" The whole restaurant turned to see Angel flush a deep crimson.

After the kids departed with their 'aunts,' Collins walked over to grab Angel and her coat.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" he asked as he ushered her out of the Life.

She lifted her hand and he laced his fingers with hers. "We haven't had a night to ourselves for a whi--" she stopped and looked around with a look of wonder on her face.

"Ange, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but there are two things. One is look up." He obliged and she continued. "Have you ever seen so many stars in New York?"

"No," he answered truthfully. He'd lived in New York his whole life so he had never seen this many stars. "What's the other thing?"

"Where are we?"

"Walking home. Oh Angel, please tell me you're not getting dementia! You're not even 30!" he whined.

"No, I'm not getting dementia. We're where we had our first kiss 9 years ago!" She suddenly turned to him and pulled him into a huge kiss, which he happily returned.

When they broke apart, they just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. Not crazy, just in love. Then he pulled her along.

"Come on, Angelcake! They only have the kids for tonight!"

**So, what's your opinion on this? I liked it and may make it a full-on story! I love boho kids!**


	2. Happy Birthday

**I wanted to update this story. It may not turn out the way I wanted but…whatever! I just love Boho kids! And to those who caught the Carmen/Camera thing, good job!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own RENT, the original cast would be tied up in my closet and be forced to sing the whole thing whenever I want! That was really creepy, wasn't it? o.O**

"When are Mommy and Daddy coming to get us?" little Tony Dumott-Schunard Collins asked his Aunt Mo.

"Tomorrow, sweetie. You and Maddie are staying with us tonight! Hey, Jo, what is their bedtime?!" Maureen shouted so her wife could hear her in the other half of the apartment.

"Eightish!" was the reply. Maureen pouted, and then turned her attention back to Tony. "Why don't I go make some popcorn and you go pick out a movie to watch? Then you can stay up late!" She really wanted to spend more time with the little kids. Tony just smiled and nodded vigorously.

After the popcorn was popped and "The Nightmare before Christmas" was in the VCR, Maureen was on the couch with the five year old snuggled into her lap. They were in the middle of singing along to "What's This," Maddie came out of the spare room with Joann, showing off her gleaming red nails.

"Ooh! Aunt Jo can you paint my nails?" Tony whined.

Joann chuckled and replied "Sure, Tony! You sure are your mother's son!" Tony jumped up and ran to the other room. Maureen slapped the spot next to her and told Maddie to "park it." As they were watching Lock, Stock, and Barrel sing about "Kidnapping the Sandy Claws," out ran the little boy with his nails painted--

"Sparkly blue!" Maddie said looking at her little brothers nails.

"Just like Mama's!" he said proudly. Then they all squished on the small couch to finish watching the love bloom between Jack and Sally.

(Over at Collins and Angel's)

After taking care of the scratches on Collins back from Angel's nails, the lovers were snuggling on the couch eating Ice Cream and watching Law and Order.

"Honey, I'm telling you, you look like the guy who plays Detective Green!" Angel argued. They had been debating this for the entire first half of the episode.

"No way, Ange! I'm way better looking than him," he said through a bite of mint ice cream.

"Well, I can't argue with that! Baby, you've got something right here," he said and leaned in and kissed Collins, getting the ice cream on the corner of his mouth. **(A/N: Angel is not in drag here. I'll let you know when that changes!)** Collins managed to set both bowls down and wrap his arms around Angel's neck. He lowered them back, with Angel on top, when the phone rang.

"Damn,' he mumbled.

"Let the machine get it," Angel whispered and he lowered back down to kiss him. The message rang out in the small flat.

"_This is Tom, Angel, Maddie, and Tony Dumott-Schunard Collins, and we're not here right now," _Angel's voice was then replaced by Collins's. _"We're probably at Mimi and Roger's or with that albino pumpkinhead! Love ya, Mark! Or I'm in jail with Mo and Angel and Joann are coming to bail us out!" _Four different tones of laughter were heard. _"Either way, we can't get to the phone, so please leave a message."_

"Guys I know you're there!" It was Mark. The urgency in his voice made them lose their focus on what they were doing. Or about to do.

"Um, Carmen's in labor and I can't reach anyone else. We'll be at the one on 14th and 32nd. Please call everyone else!" The line went dead but the two were already in their bedroom getting dressed.

(At Mimi and Roger's)

The pounding on the door awoke the little four month-old, Izzie, which, in turn, woke up Mimi.

"Roger," she said poking him. "Wake up. Go get the door!"

He woke up, still kind of asleep, and went to the door.

"Who the hell felt the need to wake me up at 3 in the morning?" he mumbled angrily.

He opened the door to see a sleepy Collins and a bouncy Angel.

"You rang?" he groaned.

"Carmen's having the baby!" Angel screamed. Roger jumped at the loudness of the usually quiet drag queen. Mimi came running out of the other room with Izzie, who she handed to Roger so she could jump up and down and squeal with her best friend.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Come help me get dressed!" And with that they dashed off to the bedroom leaving a stunned Roger and Collins behind.

"Give me the baby and go get ready yourself, Emoboy," Collins said extending his arms for Izzie.

He shook his head. "I heard what you did when Tony was little. Angel said you almost dropped him!"

"I caught him!" he said, defensively.

"By his ankle! No way will that happen to Izzie," he trudged out of the room with his child in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Make the pain stop," Carmen moaned. She had been in labor for eighteen hours and still had no baby. Mark smoothed her hair soothingly and kissed her forehead.

"Shh, it'll be over soon," he whispered. Mimi came into the room, her face full of concern.

"How are you, honey?" she asked tenderly. Over the years, Carmen grew very close with the boho girls. Including Angel.

"It hurts," she groaned again.

"Oh, chica, it's all worth it in the end. Trust me," she said rubbing her friend's hand.

After five more excruciating hours, Carmen had finally given birth while her husband held her hand and tried to soothe her.

Collins, Angel, Mimi, Roger, Joann, Maureen, and the children were sitting anxiously in the waiting room, when Mark came out of the delivery room, glowing with pride.

"It's a boy," he said with tears staining his pale skin.

Thomas Roger Cohen  
25 lbs. 5 oz. 19 in.

Mark was surrounded by his friends, two of whom were beaming with happiness, when the doctor came in, his face solemn.

**Oh no! I don't think I can allow anything that bad to happen to Marky. I would feel like super guilty! So, yeah. Please review! I have (looks in fridge) Vitamin Water. (Try it!) Shameless plug. Oh and that thing when Collins dropped Tony, it happened to me! I was in my high chair when I managed to climb out and before my head hit the gorund my mom caught me. By my ankle. **


	3. Goodbye Love?

**Um, yeah here's chapter three. Sorry if I don't update this one as often. Most of my attention is on All I Want Is You.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not really, just the plot.**

_Mark was surrounded by his friends, two of whom were beaming with happiness, when the doctor came in, his face solemn._

"Mr. Cohen?" Mark turned around to see the sad look on the doctor's face.

"Th-that's me," he stuttered, nervously.

"Mr. Cohen, your wife suffered an aortic aneurism while she was giving birth. If we operate on her now we can save her, but we need your consent."

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" Ellie asked, tugging on the corner of Mark's plaid coat.

"Um, come on, kids. Let's go over there and let Marky talk to the doctor. Tony, who painted your nails?" Angel exclaimed leading the children over the corner.

"Do whatever it takes to save her. Please," Mark pleaded to the doctor. He nodded and exited. Mark walked over to his friends who were waiting urgently for news.

"Carmen had an aortic aneurysm, but they're going to do surgery and try and save her."

Maureen jumped up and hugged the filmmaker.

"She'll be okay. Jo, can Mark stay with us?" Maureen asked.

"I don't want to be a burden. Plus I want to be here when she comes out," he mumbled into Maureen's shoulder.

"Then we'll stay here with you," Angel stated. Mark started to say something but Collins cut him off.

"On intervals. Angel and I will stay here first."

"Maureen and I will go after them," Joann said.

"And that means Roger and I will watch all the kids," Mimi volunteered. Roger's eyes widened but his mouth stayed shut. Collins snickered at the look on his face. Mimi got up and went to talk to the mini-bohos.

"Ellie, Maddie, and Tony, you're staying with Me, Uncle Roger, Kurt, Ali, and Izzie tonight, okay?"

They cheered at the news of a sleepover. They got ready and left with Mimi, Roger, Maureen, and Joann.

After a few hours of waiting and worrying, Carmen was back in her room and Collins was asleep, Mark was sitting in an uncomfortable brown leather chair and Angel was watching him closely.

"Mark, are you okay? You know the doctors said she'd be fine," she finally said.

"I know. I just can't stop from worrying. I don't know what I'd do without her," Mark said.

Angel walked over and kneeled by Mark's chair, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"You'd end up like Roger!" they shared a small laugh and Angel continued. "But, seriously, she's going to be fine. You have to not worry about tomorrow. If I did, I'd have a breakdown every second worrying about Collins or Maddie and Tony. Like, what would they do without me or if Collins died, what would we do? I can't even think about it. But she wouldn't want you worrying about her this much. You should try talking to her. They say unconscious people can hear things. Just think of happier times, like last Christmas or your guys' honeymoon. I'm taking Collins into the other room so you can talk to her. Just remember, no day but today," she finished her little speech, and walked over to wake Collins up and pull him out the door.

Mark walked over to the chair by his wife's bed and took her hand.

"Carmen, if you can hear me, please don't go. I love you and I have no clue what I'd do without you. We have a newborn son. I hope you don't mind but I named him Thomas Roger. You can name the godparents if that will even it out," he was smiling, but the nonstop tears were still streaming. "He's so beautiful. Thank God, he has your skin tone! But he's got my hair and eyes, your nose and lips. Ellie's worried and wants to know what's going on, but Mimi and Roger have her and the rest of the kids. Can you imagine Roger and six children?" He started laughing at the images in his mind. "He's a great father, though. Collins, too. Carmen, honey, if you can hear me, please, please give me a sign," he pleaded.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled. "Hi Marky."

(Meanwhile)

"Mimi! Can you please help me?" Roger cried. Mimi was in the other room taking care of Sophie when she heard him. She walked out and saw all the children hugging Roger's legs.

She couldn't help pointing and laughing, and Sophie joined in the laughter.

"Daddy looks funny, doesn't he, Izzie?" she cooed. Her daughter clapped in response.

"Thanks for encouraging her Mimi, now can you help me?"

After an hour, all the kids were asleep in their sleeping bags, Sophie was in her crib, and Roger and Mimi were collapsed on their bed.

**Okay. Done. With the chapter, not the story. Don't worry, Carmen is okay. Review pretty please!**


	4. Friends Closer than any family

**Here's chapter 4. I'd be more excited except school is starting in 4 days. –sniff- I'm sad now. But I'm writing and am going to try to update at least twice more. I'm starting to listen to One Song Glory, so let's see how long it takes me to write this!**

**Disclaimer: I'm already sad; must you rub it in that I don't own this fabulous musical/rock opera?**

"Well, Mrs. Cohen, it looks like your heart is doing much better we'll be releasing you today," the doctor told Carmen and Mark with a smile. He left the room and the rest of the bohos gathered around Carmen's bed to hug her, Mark, and the baby, Thomas, who Maureen took from Mark.

"Come on, little man! You get to come home with us!" Mark shot her a look. She sighed. "Fine! You get to go home with your mom and dad, but we'll be around so much you might as well be all of ours." She was almost out the door when Carmen shouted "Maureen if that baby comes back any different than he was before, I'll kill you!"

Maureen stomped back and handed Thomas to the more trustworthy Angel, and then left grumbling. Joann sighed, said her goodbyes and chased after her diva girlfriend.

Angel just smiled down at the perfect baby in her arms. Collins walked over and put his arm around Angel. The look on Angel's face was one of utter joy, like she had given birth to it. It broke his heart that they couldn't have a biological child of their own.

"Hey Angel, can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded and gave Carmen her child back. Collins led her into the hall.

"What up, honey?" she chirped.

"Do you want to have another kid?" he blurted out. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Sweetie," she touched her hand to his face, "we can't afford another kid."

"Actually, I've been offered a promotion," he said slowly. She opened her mouth to say something but he continued. "It's in Pennsylvania."

She exhaled sharply. "Why don't we go talk this over at home?" she said smiling. He smiled back and pulled her back into the hospital room to gather their coats and children.

"Mimi? Roger? Can we talk to you guys for a second?" Mark called them over.

"Yeah, sure, guys. What is it?" Roger asked as they approached Carmen's bed.

"We didn't want to ask this in front of everyone else, because it would've been awkward, but will you guys be godparents of Thomas?" Carmen bit her lip nervously as her two friends hesitated for two seconds before answering.

"Hell yes!" Roger exclaimed.

"Hell yes!" the heard from the corner. The worried adults looked over to see Kurt and Ali point at Izzie. Mimi slapped Roger's shoulder.

"I can't wait to tell Angel what my daughter's first words were," Mimi mumbled as she walked over to her daughter to try to get her to stop swearing. Roger just shrugged and hugged his best friend.

"Thanks man. Don't worry. If you guys kick it, he'll be in good hands!" he said, smiling goofily.

Carmen and Mark exchanged worried glances, but let the subject drop.

(Angel/Collins/Maddie/Tony)

Angel sauntered into the small living room after tucking Maddie and Tony into their beds and changing into her warm, out of drag pajamas. She tucked herself into Collins' lap, and started absentmindedly picking at her blue nails.

"So how much would this promotion bring us per year?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Um, I think they said about 300,000," he answered after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Wow, but we would have to move?" She was wary of moving. Their current apartment was the one she bought when she first came to New York, and became Collins' second home after being found that miraculous Christmas Eve back in 1989.

"Yeah, it does. We've had so many memories here. Bringing Maddie and Tony home, you bringing a complete stranger home after he got his ass kicked and coat stolen," she giggled. He went on. "After we got married and barley leaving the bedroom, countless burned meals, sunrises and sets on the roof, the constant laughs that ring out in the apartment, the infinite number of kisses--" She interrupted with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her closer when—

"Daddy!" Tony screeched. He wasn't exactly aware that his mom was a man.

Angel dashed into the bedroom and grabbed her black wig, hurriedly tucked her natural curly hair and ran back into the living room to see a sobbing Tony in Collins' arms.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" Angel asked the little boy, tenderly taking him into her arms.

"I-I couldn't sleep a-and when I came out, Daddy was k-kissing not you," he sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed his back soothingly.

"Sweetie, it's okay. That was me. I just had my hair pulled back," she lied. Angel hated lying but in this case it was much better than telling the truth. "Do you want me or Daddy to tuck you in?"

"Can I sleep in your room?" he asked. Angel just smiled at her son and grabbed Collins's hand as they were dragged into the 'master' bedroom. There they found a hiding and giggling Maddie.

"Looks like we're all in here for the night," Collins muttered to Angel, who just smiled some more.

After debating for ten minutes about who got to sleep next to whom, they finally ended up with Collins on the end, then Tony, Maddie, and Angel, much to Collins' unhappiness, on the other edge.

(Morning)

"Guys are you here?" Mimi called lightly through the apartment. "Angel?" She walked into the bedroom to see the adorable family all cuddled together in the bed. She immediately grabbed the camera out of her purse, and snapped a picture.

**I thought I'd end this on a sweet note. And I ended on You Okay, Honey. That's right I went through almost the entire CD. But I should warn you I'm skipping ahead about 6 years in the next chapter.**


	5. Positive Confessions

**I said I was only going to jump 6 years, but I'm jumping ahead 9 years now. So it's 2007. I just wanted to be able to write for the kids, or rather teens, now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. But it's nice to dream. ;-)**

"_Cuando nos conocimos, no podiamos creer que fueramos tan similares. No es una casualidad enorme que habiendo tantos colores de tinte, los dos trajeramos, rubio cenizo caoba_?" Angel sang as she danced around her kitchen with her now 17 year old daughter.

"_Tengo un novio metrosexual, usa extensiones, no se deja de peinar, en todos los espejos se tiene que mirar. Va al gimnasio hasta en navidad_," Maddie sang back while putting the final sheet of cookies in the oven.

"_Metro, metro, metrosexual, Metro, metro, metrosexual_," their voices intertwined as Collins walked into their Pennsylvania home. He smiled as he smelled the fresh cookies and heard his Angel sing. He wondered into the kitchen to see Angel, who was out of drag, and Maddie dancing around like fools. She looked up to see her husband standing there and ran over to him, kissing his cheek. Maddie just turned the radio down and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, dad! Roger called. Mark too. I'm going out with Jonathan on Friday and the school called."

She tried to run out of the room, but an arm stopped her.

"Jonathan?" Collins asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes Dad," she sighed. "Before you do a background check I met him during last year's musical." Her father had a blank look on his face. "You've met him already. He's kind of tall, his hair is really bushy and curly, and he wants to be a composer." Still blank. "He took one of your classes last summer." Recognition finally crossed his face.

Angel smiled up at Collins, then at Maddie. "It's okay, honey. He's just getting old."

Their daughter snickered as she left the room. Then a door slammed.

"Tony?" Angel called from the kitchen. The 15-year-old just stomped up the stairs to his room with no answer. Maddie called to her parents that she would see what's up.

"Hey, Tony? Are you okay?" she asked as she entered her brother's room. He had his face buried in his pillow. She heard a muffled 'go away' but still sat down on the ground by his head.

"Can you please talk to me?" she asked, stroking his mess of inky black curls.

He slowly turned his head to reveal several cuts, bruises, and a nasty black eye. She sighed and pulled him up into a sitting position before leaving the room to get some ice and mercurochrome. She reentered his room and started cleaning him up.

"Who was it this time?" she asked as she worked on cleaning a large gash on his lip.

"Carl," Tony spat. He grimaced when pain spread like fire and the taste of the antiseptic flooded his mouth. However, he continued. "He insulted Mom and Dad, and then he called me a fag."

"Oh, so you lost it?" He nodded. "You know you have to control that, right?" Another nod. Maddie finished cleaning the final cut and started to clean up.

"Maddie? Can I tell you something?" Tony asked just before she left his room.

"Sure, Tone. What's up?"

"Mads," he looked up at her, "I'm gay."

She started laughing. "Did you think I wouldn't accept you?" He just shrugged. "Have you met our family? Honey, you had no chance!"

"That's not all. I like to dress in girls clothes."

She hugged him and he returned it. "Is that why I can't find my green sweater?"

He giggled and nodded.

"I wonder if they're okay up there," Angel thought out loud as she pulled the last batch of cookies from the oven. Collins was sitting on the counter not too far away eating his fourth cookie. By eating, I mean playing.

"I am a delicious cookie. Fear me!" he spoke in falsetto. "Yeah, well I am Super Scarfy! I eat you!" He shoved the whole cookie in his mouth. Angel just stared with an eyebrow almost touching her hairline and giggled at his Mark impression.

He just smiled and then changed the subject. "Want to go up to the city and see our old and decrepit friends?"

"Sweetie, you know you're older than all of them, so calling them old and decrepit is really an insult to yourself. But, yeah. I miss talking to Mimi," she pouted.

"You talk to her every day!" he exclaimed, hopping off the counter. Collins went over and wrapped his arms around Angel's small frame.

"But it's not the same," she fake whined. She squirmed around to face her husband. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Angelcake," he replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. She smiled up and kissed him.

"No dessert before dinner," she matched his tone of mischief.

He pouted. But before he could get his somewhat dirty comment out there was the sound of a throat being cleared. They turned to see Maddie with Tony in the doorway.

"Tony has something he wants to tell you," she said. The girl nudged her brother forward.

"Mom, Dad," he began, "I'm gay and like to dress in girl's clothes. I just hope you're going to accept me." He felt stupid adding the last part, but you never know.

Angel broke away from Collins' embrace and hugged her son.

"Oh, honey! It's okay. Of course we're going to accept you!" she felt a few tears soak into her shoulder before feeling Collins wrap his arms around them too.

"Yeah, son. Have you met our friends?" he chuckled.

There was a flash. The three turned to see Maddie with a camera in hand.

"You'll thank me later." She smiled smugly before bouncing out of the room.

**Later in the city**

Roger and Mimi were anxiously awaiting the mail that day, because it had the results of their three children's HIV test results.

"Mom calm down, everything's going to be fine," Kurt tried to calm his nervous mother down.

"Yeah, Daddy, we're going to be okay. We've been negative for 17 years now," Kurt's twin, Ali, added.

"Honestly, we're not so worried about you two anymore," Mimi hinted as nine-year-old Izzie came bounding into the room.

"Mommy! Can we go shopping?" the little girl asked.

"In a little bit. Okay, Iz? Why don't you go play DDR with Kurt?" the mother suggested. She immediately jumped up and pulled her brother into the other room.

There was shuffling sound as that day's mail fell through the slot in the door of the townhouse.

Roger dashed to the small pile and pulled out the three most important documents.

"I'll open mine," Ali said, taking the letter from her father.

"I'll take Izzie's," Mimi said.

"I guess I will open Kurt's," Roger mumbled.

The three opened the letters in silence.

"Negative," Ali sighed with a smile.

"Negative," Roger replied, equally happy.

The next was barely a whisper. "Positive."

**It broke my heart doing that, but I can promise that it gets better. And I'm really sorry if I don't update very often. School is draining my creativity and time. Anyway can you please, please,**_** please**_** review?**


	6. New Clothes

**Here's an update! Updates are love! But not this one, because Izzie has AIDS. : ( **

**Oh and Twicked pointed out that all of them would be about 41. I never knew that and I was guessing more towards 50. (shrug) Thanks for letting me know though! Bonus points for you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, though there isn't much to own anymore.**

It was Friday night and Angel and Collins had taken Tony out shopping while Maddie was on her date with Jonathan, while the answering machine's light just flashed away with heartbreaking news.

Angel walked through the door chatting excitedly with her son about which hair color would be best with his skin and eyes as Collins dropped the nearly 30 pound bags and collapsed in the chair by the phone. He pressed the small button.

"You have 1 new message," the robotic voice responded.

"_Hey, guys? It's Mimi. Do you think you can come up this weekend?" _Mimi's voice was drenched in sadness. "_We have something we really need to tell you. Just give me a call soon, kay? I love you all. Bye."_

"Hey, Ange? Call Mimi, it sounded really important," Collins called up the stairs.

He was flipping through the channels just as Maddie walked through the door.

"Hey, Daddy!" she danced over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Nice night, I take it?" he smiled at his daughter.

She sighed dreamily. "Yeah. Night Dad! I love you!" she bounded up the stairs.

After a few minutes he heard Angel pad down the stairs, all make up and feminine traces gone. He looked about 22, again. He had a worried look on his face as he snuggled into Collins' side. He kissed Angel's furrowed brow.

"Everything okay?"

"I hope so. Mimi sounded really upset. And I'm worried about how the school is going to react to Tony," he admitted.

"Well, the kids are off the week after this, so maybe we could pull them out early and stay in the city for a few weeks?" he asked.

"Mmm, that sounds good," he mumbled sleepily.

Collins just wrapped his arms around Angel and that's how they stayed all night.

(Mark/Carmen)

"Morning, honey!" Carmen greeted as Ellie bounced down the stairs. The fifteen-year-old just smiled sweetly, grabbed a bagel and leapt out the door. It wasn't unusual for her to not say a word.

Next down the stairs was Mark. He had finally got a job that he didn't hate with a burning passion and was excited about getting a new camera with better features than his older ones. He had given his old 16mm Bolex to Tommy for Christmas the year before. He gave his wife a kiss goodbye and practically skipped to his car.

The last to drag themselves down the stairs was Tommy. He was still in his pajamas and was complaining about a tummy ache. Carmen felt her son's forehead.

"Oh sweetie, you're burning up. Go back to bed; I'll bring you something to eat," she said tenderly to the small child.

(Later on and with Mimi/Roger/Izzie/Kurt/Ali)

"Hola, mama!" Izzie said, bouncing into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie," Mimi responded with less heart than usual. She still thought about that positive test every time she saw her youngest. "How was school?"

"Tommy was gone today," she replied, still sad that her best friend was sick. "Can I go take his homework to him?"

"Sure, just come back home right after, okay?" She turned to see she was talking to no one.

Izzie skipped the two blocks that separated the Davis family and the Cohen family. She knocked on the door and waited until Carmen answered.

"Hola, Aunt Carmen! I'm here to give Tommy his homework."

"Hi, honey. He's upstairs in his room," she said opening the door enough for the tiny girl to slip by. "He may be asleep so knock first!"

Izzie pretended she hadn't heard the last part and burst into the room, waking Tommy up with a start. He was about to scream when he saw his friend and smiled.

"Hi Teddy!" She greeted using her nickname for him. She had started calling him that when she couldn't quite pronounce his name when she was younger. Plus, she just loved hugging him!

"Hello Izzerella," he replied with his nickname for her.

"Here's your homework." She started walking over to him when she tripped over his plastic dinosaur, sufficiently cutting her knee. She just sat there, willing herself not to cry, while Tommy detangled himself from his sheets and ran over to his friend.

"Are you okay?" She lifted her hand to show him the small bleeding cut. He kissed it, but grimaced when he tasted blood. Izzie looked at him questioningly. He smiled.

"A kiss makes everything better, you should get a band-aid. It's bleeding," he said. She handed him his worksheets and left with a sly wave that Ali had taught her.

"Bye Auntie Carmen!" Izzie shouted as she bounded out the door and into Mark. "Hi, Uncle Mark! Bye, Uncle Mark!" she said as she ran home.

She opened the door and saw her dad standing in the living room with his arms around Mimi.

"Daddy!" she squealed and latched around his waist.

"Hey Lizard."

"Izzie you're bleeding!" Mimi gasped.

"Its okay, Mama. Tommy kissed it and made it better."

Her parents exchanged concerned looks.

(Collins/Angel/Maddie/Tony)

"Hey, Tony?" Angel knocked on her son's door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Mom."

Angel opened the door. She felt tears form. "Tony, you look amazing."

And he did. Her son in a beautiful blue skirt, soft green long sleeved shirt, sheer tights, lime green shoes, and Angel's blonde wig. He smiled at his mother loving the approval.

"Well, why don't you start packing? We're going into the city for a few weeks tomorrow. We're staying in our old flat," Angel said. She wanted to leave before the tears spilled over. She ran into their bedroom, grabbed Collins' arm while giving him the 'stay quiet' signal, and pulled him towards Tony's room. He looked in and saw his son gazing at himself in the mirror, smoothing out his shirt. He turned and smiled at a now crying Angel. He pulled her back to the bedroom.

"He looks so wonderful, doesn't he?" Angel asked. "I mean, he took my wig, but it was getting a little small."

"Yeah, he looks so much like his mother," Collins said, smiling sweetly at his love.

"You know, he's not my son, but he does look an awful lot like me," Angel contemplated.

(Joann/Maureen/Ed)

"Come on, Eddie!" Maureen shouted at her late son. The 18 year old Goth boy dragged himself down the stairs dressed in green high tops covered in drawings and words, skinny jeans covered in chains, and a Rasmus shirt.

"I'm coming," he sighed as he loaded his suitcase into the car.

"Honey, aren't you warm? It's like a hundred degrees out here!" Joann exclaimed as she helped Maureen load the final bags into the SUV.

"Well, that's what happens when you move us to Florida," Ed mumbled.

"Come on! Mimi said something important was going on! Plus it's Christmas." Maureen climbed into the front seat. Joann and Ed followed suit. "Only two days until we see our friends again! Man, will Mimi and Angel be jealous of my tan!"

"Mom, you know they're Hispanic. They're tan all the time, so I don't see why they'd be jealous."

Joann just sighed. It was going to be a long car ride.

**That was rather long and fillerish, wasn't it? Oh well. I'm tired. (looks at clock and gasps) It's my birthday! Please review! It'll be the best gift!**


	7. What?

**Alrighty boys and girls, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrre's an update! Oh, and Tony is still going to be referred to as a boy, but he will be in drag unless I say he's not. And I should let you guys know, though you've probably figured it out, none of the infected bohos have been cured. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**Disclaimer: I asked and pleaded, but I didn't get RENT for my birthday. But I do have ticket stubs from the final performance in theaters! It was magical.**

Angel opened the door to the loft they had used to live in. It was the same as they left it, but a little bit dustier. It had been tradition that all of the bohos moved back into their old lofts for a few weeks at Christmastime.

"Come on Tony!" she heard Maddie call to her brother.

"I'm sorry! Heels are hard to walk in!" he shouted back. Angel just smiled and went into their old bedroom and saw a picture frame with a bow on the bed.

Huh, Angel thought. I left it locked. She shrugged and picked up the note.

_Welcome home, Chica!  
I found this camera from the 90s, got it developed, and this was on the roll. I thought you'd like it!  
__Te quiero!__  
Mimi_

Her gaze shifted to the picture of her, Collins, 8 year-old Maddie, and 5 year-old Tony all sleeping in the master bed. Angel smiled at the memory.

"Ange? Where are you?" Collins called from the living room. Instead of answering, she walked to him and showed the picture to the small unconventional family.

(Mark/Carmen/Ellie/Tommy)

"Well, here we are guys!" Mark announced as he slid the door open to reveal the loft. Carmen smiled as the memories flooded back about the times she and Mark had had there.

"This is it?" Ellie asked. She didn't remember too much of her life in the Village.

"Yes, this is it!" Mark answered. "You wouldn't believe the great times we had here. Getting drunk, watching Maureen and Collins get stoned and fight the monsters, and a whole ton of other shtuff," he caught himself as he saw Tommy listening to him intently. "I wonder if Roger and Mimi are here yet."

"Uncle Roger and Aunt Mimi lived here?" Tommy asked.

"No, honey," Carmen called from the bedroom she and Mark had shared. "They lived below us."

"Merry Christmas bitches!" Collins called as he entered the loft with Angel on his arm and Maddie, and Tony following.

"Language!" Angel playfully scolded as she saw Tommy on the couch.

"He's heard it all before," Collins said dismissively.

"Uncle Collins! Aunt Angel!" Ellie shouted when she saw her beloved 'aunt' and 'uncle.' They got around hugging everyone but Tony stuck in the background, not moving.

"Who's this?" Ellie asked, gesturing to the young cross-dresser. She looked around. "Where's Tony?"

He smiled and waved to his cousin. "Hi Ellie."

She squealed and ran to look him over. "Tony?! Oh my God, you look so good!"

"Thanks. Mom helped me a lot."

"Come on! I want Ali to see you!" she pulled him towards the door, and down the stairs. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hey Aunt Mimi!" Ellie greeted as her aunt opened the door.

"Hi Ellie. Who's this?" she gave Tony a once over. "Tony?"

"Hi Aunt Mimi," he said with a sweet smile.

She reacted the same way as Ellie did; squealing and crushing him in a too tight hug.

"Can you not tell everyone yet? I want to surprise them at dinner tonight."

They both grumbled a promise to Tony, who smiled and went back up to the loft.

xXx

"Finally!" Maureen cried out dramatically as they entered their New York apartment. She shuffled to the couch and collapsed on it.

"We are so flying next time," Joanne said as she brought the bags in.

"Where am I sleeping, Mom?" Ed asked as he walked in. Maureen pointed to the hallway and to the left. He followed the directions and started unpacking. "Dibs on showering first!" he called. Living with two women sometimes meant he wouldn't get a hot shower if he went last.

xXx

Mark and his family waited outside the Life Café for the rest of their friends. The Davis's arrived first, then the Johnson's and then they went into the restaurant to wait for Angel and Collins and their kids.

They had moved the usual tables into the line that they had 20 years before and waited, catching up. They saw Angel and Collins come in and Ellie smiled at Tony, who no one but the Cohen's recognized.

"Hey guys!" Collins greeted as he sat down next to Mark. Angel sat down next to him after giving everyone that customary haven't-seen-you-in-forever-I-missed-you hug.

Ed Johnson-Jefferson just stared at the blonde haired Latino that was still stood hear the head of the table with Maddie who was chatting with Ali. _Damn, she's beautiful_, he thought. He leaned over to Joanne and whispered "I have to talk to you and Mom later." She looked at him with concern, but nodded.

"So, Maddie, who's this?" Mimi asked with a knowing smile as she looked at Tony.

He winked and walked over to stand by Angel and Collins. "Oh, Aunt Mimi, you already know." He turned to everyone else. "Hi, everyone."

Jaws dropped and all eyes were on him. Angel stopped talking to Maureen as she realized what was going on.

"Tony?" Kurt finally asked. "Damn! You look good!"

He got up and walked to his friend. That broke the awkward silence and everyone started to compliment him.

Angel smiled at Collins as they're son was approved by their friends.

"Are we going to eat or what?" Collins said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm coming," the waiter called. He got one look at the group and visibly paled. "Oh, no. I remember you guys."

"Dude, it's been 20 years, why do you still work here?" Roger asked.

"That's none of your business," he dismissed. "So what do you guys want?"

All the adults smiled at each other. "Wine and beer!" They were going to make it a long night for him.

After they had gotten their alcohol and sodas for the kids, Collins walked to the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"I want to propose a toast. To family and friends and to 20 that half of us thought we wouldn't ever see. Cheers," he said as he raised his glass. Roger and Mimi exchanged a nod and Roger got up to talk to Mark.

"Hey, man can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Mark asked with concern at the look on his best friends face.

He took a deep breath. "You remember last week when Izzie dropped off Tommy's homework? Well, apparently she skinned her knee and Tommy kissed it to make it better."

"So? I don't see the--"

"Izzie's test came back positive," Roger rushed the words out.

Mark just stared, taken aback by the news. Everything went dark.

**A/N: Doesn't it suck that the update ends on a cliffhanger? Well, it doesn't for me because I know what happens next!**


	8. Fathers and lovers and forgivers, oh my!

**Yep, so here's an update. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the kids and the plot!**

Mark slowly opened his eyes to see his family and friends hovered over him in concern. He turned to his wife.

"We have to go," Mark said quickly and quietly. She nodded and got their coats. He told his friends he wasn't feeling well, and they left. Roger ran to the alley behind the Life in a mad rush, but no one but Mimi saw him.

"Roger, you did the right thing. It's best that he knows," she tried to comfort him.

"I just told my best friend that my kid may have given his kid AIDS. It was horrible. I can't even imagine how it feels," Roger said as he slid to the ground.

She knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder. "It will all work out. You know there's a chance that he didn't get infected."

They both knew that that wasn't true, but accepted it anyway and went back inside.

A few days went by and Roger and Mark still weren't speaking, Ed told Joanne and Maureen that he wanted to stay in the city after break ended for college, and Angel and Collins had decided for Tony's gift that they would try to find out who his parents were. They had done the same thing for Maddie a few years ago and they visit their gravesites every year.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Collins, we have tried tracing Anthony's parents, but it hasn't gone well. His mother had used a sperm donor, but she died in child birth," the Janet said.

"Do you have the information on the father still?" Angel asked.

"Um, yes we do," she said handing over the envelope.

Angel took a look at the paper before snapping the folder shut and standing up quickly. "We have to go, Tom. Thanks, Janet. You were a lot of help." She ran out of the room.

Collins said his goodbyes and followed suit. Angel had already hailed a taxi and was waiting for her lover.

"Angel, what's going on?" he asked as they headed home.

"Look at the profile." She gave the paper to him.

_Gender: Male_

Orientation: Gay

DOB: 9-30-1967

Race: Hispanic  


"Okay, so..what?" Collins asked.

"I guess I didn't tell you. When I was 18 and had just moved to the city, I needed some cash so I donated my, um, stuff. I never really thought that I would ever have a kid," Angel confessed as she laid her head on Collins' shoulder. "I'm Tony's dad."

(Mark/Carmen/Maddie/Tommy)

"Come on, Tommy! It's time for your doctor's appointment!" Carmen called from the door. He appeared with his shoes and coat on.

Mark was in his bedroom with his film equipment and heard a "bye Dad! I'll be back soon!" from Ellie.

After trying but not succeeding in editing a few movies, he called Roger.

"Hello?" Izzie answered.

"Hi Izzie, its Uncle Mark. Is your dad there?" Mark asked the little girl.

"Hi Uncle Mark! Yeah, Daddy's right here." She handed the phone to her father.

"Hello?" Roger answered.

"Roger? It's Mark. I was wondering if you want to go out and talk for a while."

"Um, yeah man. I'll meet you up there in a few minutes," the rocker said before hanging up.

(Ed/Maureen/Joanne)

"Hey, Mama J," Ed greeted Joanne she entered the apartment.

"Hi, Eddie. I picked up some brochures for colleges here, in case you wanted to look at them," Joanne said as she set the pamphlets down on the coffee table.

"Thanks. Is Mom with you?"

"No, she was meeting Mimi for lunch at one." She started to leave the room.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was the girl with blonde hair at the Life last night?" he asked, nervously.

"That was Angel and Collins's son Tony. You didn't recognize him?"

"No, I guess I didn't."

_That was Tony?_ he thought. He hadn't really been close with the boy, being three years older, but knew him well enough. _Maybe I'll ask him, um, her out._

(Ellie/Maddie/Kurt/Tony)

"Ooh, can we go in here?" Ellie stopped her friends to look in a boutique as they strolled down 5th avenue.

Tony gasped as he saw the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. He grabbed the girls and pulled them into the store and Kurt followed behind, sighing.

"Oh my gosh! Tony you look so good!" Ellie squealed as Tony twirled out of the dressing room. He really did look great. The dress had a cinched waist and gave the appearance of a small chest. It fit over his small frame better than it would have on any supermodel. Even Kurt was speechless.

"I don't know if I should buy it though. It's kind of expensive," Tony wondered as he looked at the tags.

"Well, think about it. Ellie and I have stuff to try on too," Maddie shouted from her dressing room.

The young drag queen sat down by Kurt, who started to hit his head against the wall.

"Sorry for making this boring for you, hon," Tony apologized.

"No problem. I should've expected it."

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something—

"_If you were gay, that'd be okay/ I mean cause hey, ha! I'd like you anyway/etc."_

"Hello?"

"Um, Tony? This is Ed, Maureen and Joanne's son?"

"Oh, I remember you honey. You were at the Life last night!"

Ed felt his heart flutter at the use of the term 'honey.' "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner or a movie tonight."

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to! How does seven work for you?"

"It sounds good. I'll pick you up at your place tonight. Bye."

"Bye!" Tony squeaked. He turned to Kurt who had an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, my ringtone? Yeah, I love Avenue Q," he said nonchalantly.

"That's not why this brow is raised and you know it," Kurt probed.

"So I have a date tonight. What's the big deal?" Tony said trying to contain his excitement.

"That means you have to buy the dress. It's fate," he said shrugging.

"I'm buying the dress!" he shouted at the two girls who had just come out of the dressing rooms. "I love them both," he said about the outfits as he went back to his room and changed back into the pair of sparkly jeans that had been his mom's in the eighties and a green baby doll top.

He paid for the dress and waited for his friends.

(A few hours later at the Dumott-Schunard-Collins family)

"Guess what?" Maddie shouted as she, Ellie, and her brother entered the flat. "Tony's got a date!"

Angel, who was seated in a chair flipping through some channels, smiled proudly and Collins shot a worried look from the corner of the newspaper.

"Do we know him?" Collins asked.

"Yeah, it's Eddie Johnson," Maddie answered. Tony glared. "What? I'm excited for you!"

"Mom you should see this dress I got. It looks amazing on me!" Tony gushed as he pulled the dress out of the bag and held it up.

"Wow that looks great!"

"I'd show you the rest of the stuff, but Ellie and Maddie are helping me get ready," the boy said as he carefully put the dress back in its bag. He and the two girls ran to the other room.

Collins gave Angel a look.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"When are we telling him?"

"Soon," she said. "Soon."

(Maureen/Joanne/Ed)

"I'm going out, Mom!" Ed shouted to Maureen as he started out the door. "Be back by eleven!"

"Who with and where?" he heard Joanne call back.

"A date and the movies! Love you! Bye!" he said as he shut the door loudly, but not slamming it.

_Okay, you look okay, _he told himself. He looked down. A black and white stripe polo Angel had made him a few years ago, a pair of not-too-old Converse, and sort of baggy dark jeans. Not too bad. Ed took a few deep breaths as he walked to the flat to pick up his date. One more deep breath was inhaled as he knocked on the door.

"Hi Eddie," Tony said, beaming.

Ed knew he looked like an idiot standing with his mouth open and not saying anything, but Tony looked so amazing he didn't care. He recomposed himself.

"Hi, Tony. Are you ready to go?" he asked smoothly.

"Yeah, let's go," he said grabbing his coat. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Be back by curfew! Love you!"

**Alright so the date will be in the next chapter which will be up after I write it. : ) So, reviews are love and make my day (hint hint!) **


	9. Kiss Me, It's Beginning To Snow

**Um, yeah. Hi. I suck for not updating sooner. I'm sorry. Between Theaterfest and school and all that jazz, I just haven't had time. Do you believe that? No? It's okay. It sounds like bull, but it's true. I totally forgot to mention that I put the links up for the dresses that Tony, Ellie and Maddie found in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, but it owns me. Sweeney Todd does too.**

"So what so you want to see tonight?" Ed asked Tony as the waited in line for the tickets.

"Um," his date said stretching up to see the movie titles at the top. "How about Sweeney Todd?"

"Are you sure? I'm just asking because I heard it was super bloody and gory," he warned.

"Yeah, I love Tim Burton's work. Plus, you'll be next to me if I get scared," Tony flirted shamelessly. He brushed a few blonde wig strands from his face and smiled at Ed, who felt a rush of chagrin come over his face.

"Next! Come on!" the ticket guy called.

"Sorry. Two tickets for Sweeney Todd," Ed mumbled as he handed over the money and ID.

After the popcorn and gummi bears were bought, the seats found, and movie started Tony cringed as the main character sliced his first victim's neck. Ed remained unfazed, until he heard a soft squeak come from the direction of his date.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. "We can leave, you know."

"No we shou--" He stopped as he saw another person's neck splurt blood. "Yeah let's go."

Ed grabbed Tony's hand and they walked out of the movie.

"Are you okay now? I knew we should've seen Juno or something," he started to rant. "I'm sorry."

"Honey, it's okay. You didn't exactly twist my arm," the other boy joked.

"Still…" he trailed off. They started walking towards Central Park when Ed noticed he was still holding Tony's hand, and let go immediately. Tony looked at him with confusion and grabbed his hand again, but stopped them.

"Look, Eddie, I like you. I like you a lot, but I need to know how you feel about me," he said, shocked at his own confrontation.

Ed swallowed hard. He never was really good in these situations. "I do, too. I really do like you too, Tony."

The small Latino smiled at the older boy, who felt his heart start to race. To his own surprise he started to lean forward, as did Tony. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, that still gave them warm, firework-y feelings.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

xXx

Roger gently smoothed Mimi's wild curls as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you ever miss this Roger?"

"Miss what?"

"This. Just us and our friends living the artist's dream in Alphabet City."

"Of course I do Mimi, but we have kids now. We're 40. We can't live like that anymore," Roger calmly explained. "What brought this on?"

"Well, um, I didn't go to lunch with Maureen. She and Joanne took me to the doctors because I told them about a lump I found and the doctors said that I may have cancer. They have to do a few more tests to find out for sure, but they are pretty certain I have breast cancer, and between that and my advanced stage of HIV they said-" she took a calming breath. "-they said that my chances aren't good," Mimi said starting to cry.

Roger couldn't breathe. He felt that someone had set him on fire, but nonetheless he pulled his wife close as he, too, began to cry.

xXx

"So, Tony, can I ask you something? How did you know you were gay?" Ed asked as a couple walked past them.

"Well, I guess I always knew really. When I was going to different foster homes, I would always play dress up or Barbies with the girls rather than football or army with the boys. In retrospect, that's probably why I was bounced from home to home. The people could probably sense something was 'wrong' with me. I don't know. But when Angel and Collins found me, I think I knew it was going to be alright. I mean, I _was_ only three when they adopted me and Mads," Tony said shrugging. Ed was silent for a moment, processing what he had just heard. "So, now that you know my life story, what's yours?"

"Um, I guess I'll start with the fact that I was abused by my older brother and sister, I won't go into detail, so I ran away, and I was found by this nice couple who took me to an orphanage in Jersey. It was run by those scary nuns that people make fun of but don't think they're really real. They scolded me for doing the same things you did, so I closed myself off emotionally for a few years and then I got into theater. I could display my emotions without being shunned. Then Mom and Mama J adopted me and you know pretty much the rest," Ed finished.

Tony shuddered. "I don't think I'd ever be able to take not being, you know, sparkly." He rested his head on Ed's shoulder as he played with their intertwined fingers.

He wanted to stay like that for the rest of his life, but it was time to go. "Come on, we have to go." He pulled them up.

"Really? I'm not ready though!" the smaller boy complained.

Ed smiled and kissed him more deeply than last time.

"Why would you do that? Now I really don't want to go!"

"Come on, babe," Ed said, as they walked towards the exit of the park.

They walked mostly in silence, until Ed saw Tony shiver slightly, and pulled him closer.

"I really had a really great time," the Latino gushed as they stopped at his building. He felt a few snowflakes fall from above.

"You know, I'm thinking that's why you're cold," his date said.

"Yeah, I gotta learn to wear better coats in winter." Ed pecked him gently on the cheek and started to turn, when Tony stopped him. "Hey, kiss me, it's beginning to snow."

"My pleasure."

"Yo! Stop sucking face and get inside!" Maddie yelled.

Tony looked up to see his sister and Ellie on the fire escape, grinning like they were the freakin' Cheshire cat.

"So you gonna tell us what happened?" Ellie asked as she and Maddie followed Tony to the other bedroom in Angel and Collins's apartment.

"Sorry, sugar! I don't kiss and tell!"

He opened his door to see sleeping bags on the floor, and groaned.

"Well, we got some time, so spill!" Maddie said leading him over to the makeshift beds.

xXx

"So how much is that?" she asked.

"Uhh, let's see. It's about a gram, so 90 bucks," the man said.

"Shit, that's twice as much as it was last time! Fine!" she said, digging for the money in her purse. She handed him the bills and took the few pills. She snuck towards her home, taking an alleyway for a short cut.

"Ali, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt yelled from behind her.

"Um, nothing Kurt, just walking," Ali said nervously.

"Bullshit!" He pulled the drugs from her jacket pocket. "I saw you buying these drugs from The Man that ruined Mom and Dad's lives! I thought you were smarter than that!" He threw the drugs at his sister. "I can't believe you would do that."

Kurt slowly walked away, leaving his sister who sank to the ground in the alley, sobbing.

**Did you expect that?? Ha! I think this'll be good, but it'll be a wait and see thing. So review and an update will happen much sooner!**


	10. Help

**A/N: Ooh! What's this? Why it's an update!! I've decided that Ed will now be referred to as Eddie. Just cuz it's fun!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not that girl. Or guy, rather.**

Tony awoke with a start as "If You Were Gay" blasted from his phone.

"Hello? Hello!" he shouted. He looked at his phone. "Oh," he snorted. "It's a text."

_Breakfast at Life in 10?  
-Eddie_

_Sure, I'd love 2. U & me?  
3Tonio_

_Idc. Evry1 if u want.  
-Eddie_

Tony set his phone aside and considered for a second before grabbing his pillow and-

-whomp-

"Tony!"

-whomp-

"What the hell!"

"We're going to the Life for food in half an hour. Go get Kurt and Ali," he said before grabbing some jeans, a lime green shirt, a fake leather jacket Maureen got him, and his wig, before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

xXx

Tony walked into the Life Café just a few minutes before 10 o'clock. He saw Joanne and Eddie sitting in a booth over in a corner.

"Hi Eddie! Hi Aunt Jo!" he chirped. "How are you? My mom and dad are back the flat."

"I'm good Tony. Maureen and I were heading up there after she finishes up freshening up," Joanne replied. She saw the quick glances that her son and her best friends son were exchanging.

Tony smirked. "And how far do you live from here?"

"About five minutes," she answered.

"Alright, Pookie. I'm hot again, so we can go," Maureen said as she emerged from the bathroom.

They said their goodbyes and left, and Tony slid into the seat across from Eddie.

"You know I don't bite, right?" Eddie said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to push things too far," Tony replied, switching seats to sit by his boyfriend. He was welcomed with a kiss.

"Why is it that whenever we see them they're attached at the mouth?"

They parted to see a perky Maddie, a sleepy Ellie, and an angry looking Kurt.

"Kurt, is everything okay? Where's Ali?" the drag queen asked.

"Um, she was tired so I let her sleep," he lied.

Tony pursed his lips in an attempt to not call him out on the obvious lie. "Well, pull up a seat. We haven't ordered yet."

"So did you tell your parents that you're dating yet?" Kurt said in attempt to get the conversation going.

"Well, thanks to Miss Big Mouth here," Tony gestured towards his sister, "Mine do, but I don't think Eddie's do. Do they?"

"No, I haven't told them, but I did tell them that I was staying here for college." His response was four looks of shock. "Oh, right. I'm moving into my moms' loft, and I'm going to NYU for photography."

Kurt, as always, was the first to break the silence. "Well, if you need a roomie to help with the rent, I'm here!"

"Me, too," Maddie offered. "But, Mom and Dad were talking about moving back here. Apparently, Dad got a good offer here."

Tony squealed, "Really?!"

"Yeah, and they're trying to convince the Aunts MoJo to move back too, so we can get together more than once a year."

"That's fantastic!" Ellie trilled.

"Yeah, it is," Maddie said, half-heartedly.

"Oh, honey, you know Jonathan was planning on moving up here after school was over," Tony consoled.

"Who's Jonathan?" Ed asked, eyebrow raised.

"My boyfriend," she replied dreamily.

The conversation turned to past boyfriends and girlfriends, current too, for those who had ones.

xXx

"So we found out who Tony's parents are," Angel said to the group.

Mimi was currently rested on roger as he stroked her hair, lovingly, as was Maureen with Joanne. Mark was showing Carmen a clip of a movie about Tommy. They all turned their attention to the drag queen and Collins.

"Really?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, his mother apparently died a few days after he was born, and his father was a donor, but they found him and he's um," she trailed off.

Collins rubbed her back, soothing her. He whispered a "You can do it."

"So, who is he?" Mark asked.

"I'm Tony's dad," Angel said. She saw six jaws drop.

"That's how you looked, when I told you," she whispered to Collins, who giggled a little in response.

xXx

"Guys, I gotta go see if Ali is still alive. I'll see you later," Kurt said, throwing a few dollars onto the table, before heading out.

_What do I do? Do I tell Mom and Dad? No, they have too much going on with Izzie. I'll just confront her about it. Yeah, there's not much more I can do._

When he got home, he headed straight to her room, knocking three times.

"Ali? Can we talk?"

"By talk, do you mean you yell again and I just sit here and take it?" she spat.

"No, I just want to understand," he replied truthfully.

The door opened and he sat down across the room from his sister. "Start with when."

"Remember the party I went to back at home? Well, someone slipped some acid into my drink. At first I was scared but the high was so amazing. Everything was melting and colorful and I could taste music. It sounds like I was insane but I loved being in that happy place. Anyway, after the party, the hostess gave me some Dexies and tranquilizers, and then some PCP and E and a bunch of really horrible sounding drugs. But I just took them. They all sent me on highs and lows. It was amazing.

"Look, Kurt, I know that this addiction is horrible and will probably kill me, but I really did try to stop and I couldn't. It was too hard. I just couldn't," Ali said miserably.

"I'll help you get clean," Kurt said, quietly. He didn't want to deal with what was happening, but he didn't exactly want their parents to know that their daughter was an addict. "I won't tell Mom or Dad or any of the Aunts and Uncles, but I am telling our friends. They deserve to know and will help."

"Thank you so much, Kurt. Here," she said, giving him a backpack full of drugs and their accessories. He shook his head a few times to not think about his baby sister (he was older by 2 minutes and 37 seconds) shooting up.

"Call Tony," he said.

"No one else?"

"They'll all be with him. You know he's dating Ed now?"

"Really? I never really pictured him as, you know, rainbow sprinkles," Ali said chuckling with her brother.

"Yeah, but he's really happy. You know when we were younger, I thought he was going to kill himself, he was so depressed, but I'm glad he got out of it."

"Me too. Well, I'm calling Tony now."

**A/N: End of chapter. So, I'm sorry it took soooooooooo long to update. Review and you get a tasty cookie with the RENT person of your choice!**


End file.
